Dustin "Justin" McCann Jr.
Dustin Lawrence "Justin" McCann Jr. (born October 29, 1968) is Miss Agatha Trunchbull's nephew, Dustin McCann Sr. and Beverly Carson-Simpson's son, Miss Jennifer Honey's cousin and Rita Repulsa's stepson He played Sa'luk in Gusladdin 3: Gusladdin and the King of Thieves He is a thief and a murderer He played Wiggins in Camillehontas He played Ross in The Angry Birds Movie (160 Movies Human Style) He is a pig He played Garth in Mighty Kenai Young He played Hoagy in He played Lawrence in The ??? and the ??? He played LeFou in Beauty and the Berk He played Mr. Dawes Jr. in Oriana Poppins He played Mr. Greene in Baloo of the North He played Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan Human Style) He is an outback poacher He played Lickboot in ??? and ???: The Movie He played Grimsby in Flynn Claus is Comin' to Town He played Harry Pringle in Deadly Friend (WartandAliceFan Style) He is Samantha's abusive and alcoholic father He played Jim Bob in The Brave Little Fly: To the Rescue He played Spicer Lovejoy in Titanic (150 Movies Style) He is Cal Hockley's right-hand man He played Ferguson in David Rich He played Buldeo in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (160 Movies Style) He played Dijon in He played Mzingo in The Medieval Guard He played Rico in Home on the Range (??? Style) He played Judge Doom in Who Framed Tyson Unident He played Nuka in The Rodeo Cowboy King 2: Eric Norris' Ranch He played Marv in Home Alone (150 Movies Style) He played Sarousch in The Cowboy of Notre Dame 2 He played Wade in Free ??? He played Jack Torrance in The Shining (??? Style) He played Mr. Gristle in The Boxtrolls (??? Style) He played The Coachman in He played Burger Beard in The Tyson Unident Movie: Cowboy Husky Out of Water He played Trevor the Rat in Meet the Feebles (160 Movies Human Style) He played Percy "King" Dimplewade in The Nut Job (160 Movies Style) He played Mr. Smee in He played Robert in Norm (Ted) He played Lord Farquaad in ??? (Shrek) He played Van Pelt in Jumanji (??? Style) He played King Candy in Wreck-It Tyson Unident He played Professor Hinkle in Tyson Unident the Cowboy Husky (Frosty the Snowman) He played Air Conditioner in The Brave Little ??? He played Dr. Calico in Kodi (Bolt) He played Snidely Whiplash in Justin McDo-Right He played Man in ??? (Bambi) He played Cactus Jack in The Villain (200 Movies Style) He played Manas in Star Trek Beyond (160 Movies Style) He played Charlie in Anario Reacher He played Ritcher in Total Recall (??? Style) He played Herb Overkill in ??? (Minions) He played Mr. Tweedy in ??? Run He played Hooded Claw in The Perils of Ariel Pitstop Appearance *Slender man, black hair/goatee, green eyes, black felt cowboy hat, long sleeve black/gray pinstripe shirt with Celtic cross design, praying cowboy tri-color belt buckle, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots Home *Talala, Oklahoma Education *Home school Likes *Rodeo, Ranch, Cigarettes, Beer, Hard Liquor, Various Artists Heavy Metal music recorded 90s-present on www.metal-archives.com, William the Tuxedo Cat, Trailblazer, Agatha, Snotty Boy, Darla, Gravitina, Steven and Jacob Whitsell, Austin and Chad Wilson, Saddle Bronc Riding, MMA Elite T-Shirts and Shorts with skulls, Steaks, His Father, Rita Repulsa (His Stepmother), Mother Gothel, Miami Ink, Beating Up Toddlers, Agatha's Javelin Throw, Summer Olympics, Family and Fantasy shows, earning money after housework, Horses Dislikes *Country music, Remi the Yorkie, Egg Salad, Boiled Eggs, Dog Kisses, Beverly (His Real Mother), Baby Animals, not earning money after housework, Donkeys Relatives *Great-Grandfather-Snotty Boy *Great-Grandmother-Darla Sherman *Paternal Grandfather-Duncan *Paternal Grandmother-Courtney *Maternal Grandfather-Jasper Carson *Maternal Grandmother-Penelope Carson *Maternal Uncles-Thomas and Randolph Carson *Maternal Cousins-Alan, Caleb and Evelyn Carson *Father-Dustin McCann Sr. *Mother-Beverly Carson-Simpson *Stepmother-Rita Repulsa *Paternal Cousin-Jennifer Honey *Paternal Aunts-Agatha Trunchbull and Nolia Honey *Wife-Gravitina *Brothers in law-Warp Darkmatter and Torque *Step-Aunt-Rainie Cowart-Gassen *Step-Uncles-Austin and Chad Wilson, Roan Cowart *Sons-Steven and Jacob Whitsell *Daughter-Mother Gothel *Son in law-Pitch Black *Father in law-Andrew Owenby *Mother in law-Andrea Owenby Pets *Indoor Cat-William *Horse-Trailblazer Enemies *Marvin G. and Beverly Carson-Simpson *Matthew and Amber Padgett *D.V. and Bailey Fennell *Eric and Shauna Norris *William and Estella G. Padgett *Beth Padgett *Jayla Wortman *Mason Padgett *Kaycee Field *Rusty Wright *Justin McDaniel and Kara Kester Goal *To sell baby animals without their mother that he hates them and earn cash Voice Actors #Jeff Bennett - English Vehicles *1986 blue Mercury Sable 4-door sedan Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Black Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Son of a hero Category:Nephews Category:Cowboys Category:Rodeo Cowboys Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Living characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Villains who get homeschooled Category:Toddler Abusers Category:Rude Characters Category:Baby Abusers Category:Dustin McCann Jr. and Gravitina Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters with a goatee Category:Characters who has Goatees Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters Created by Roald Dahl Category:Adults Category:Bronc Riders Category:Characters who are troublemakers Category:Naughty Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Eric and Shauna's Adventures Villains Category:Bullies Category:Grandson of a hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Greedy Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters who smoke Category:Live-Action Characters